


(Strung) Up For It

by spurious



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spurious/pseuds/spurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the things Ryo loves about Yasu is that he's always up for anything Ryo wants to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Strung) Up For It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "bondage (wrist/ankle restraints)" square on my kink bingo card. Thanks to Katie for discussions of how hot this would be ♥

"I've got a stool in the closet if you can't reach," Yasu says, and from anyone else it would probably sound either patronizing, impatient, or both. Ryo still flushes anyway, embarrassed and kind of annoyed about it. He drops Yasu's hands, secured in the padded cuffs, and there's a clinking of chain as he lets them settle comfortably in front of him. Ryo crosses Yasu's bedroom to pull open his closet door, locating the stool that's shoved into the corner after a moment of searching, and brings it back. He sets it up behind Yasu, who lifts his hands helpfully. Ryo admires the curve of his back for a moment before taking hold of the short chain attached to the cuffs and looping it over the hook in Yasu's ceiling. He chooses to hook the chain on a few links before the end so there's less slack, forcing Yasu to stretch up a little, back arching.

"Feel okay?" he asks, stepping down from the stool and kicking it aside when Yasu nods his assent.

Yasu's still wearing his jeans, but there's an obvious bulge in them, and Ryo moves so he's standing in front of Yasu, palming over it and feeling the heat even through the layer of thick fabric. Yasu's breath hitches a little, his hips twitching forward, and Ryo grins. Yasu's so shamelessly up for it, and Ryo loves seeing the reactions he can draw from him even with such a simple touch. Ryo's close enough that he can feel Yasu's breath on his skin, and he lifts his other hand to take hold of Yasu's hair, tugging his head back so Ryo can mouth at his neck and feel the vibration against his lips when Yasu moans. He trails his hand up from Yasu's jeans to his navel piercing, tugging on it a little. Yasu makes a high, breathless sound at that, and Ryo groans, tugging again. Ryo can feel his muscles shift as he strains to press himself closer to Ryo, despite the restraints.

From Yasu's navel, Ryo follows the defined lines of his abs with his fingers up to his ribs, thumbing almost carelessly over his nipple before taking it between his fingers and pinching lightly. Yasu shivers, and Ryo brushes his fingernail over it, enjoying the small sounds of pleasure Yasu's making.

"I know you like having your nipples touched," Ryo says knowingly. "You're always letting people do it to you."

"Yeah," Yasu breathes, "it feels good."

"Do you like it hard," Ryo starts, punctuating it with a sharp pinch to Yasu's nipple, "or light?" He brushes his thumb over the skin gently.

"Both," Yasu admits with a soft laugh.

Ryo grins, pressing his mouth to Yasu's jaw. He keeps pinching and playing with Yasu's nipples until he's whimpering breathlessly, his cock pressing hard against Ryo's hip. He pulls away, taking a step back so he can look at Yasu. He's panting, his face flushed and skin covered in a light sheen of sweat. His cock looks practically _obscene_ in his jeans, the outline obvious.

When he's finished taking his long look, Ryo drops to his knees, curling his fingers under Yasu's waistband. He looks up, and Yasu's looking down at him, his eyes dark and wide and lips curled into a small smile. Ryo doesn't take his time undoing Yasu's pants, tugging them down his legs along with his underwear and tossing them aside once Yasu's stepped out of them. He wraps his hand around the base of Yasu's cock, leaning in to lick slowly up it, following the trail of a vein all the way to the head. Yasu lets out a long, shaky breath.

As Ryo takes Yasu's cock into his mouth, he can hear the clinking of the chains as Yasu shifts against the restraint, probably wanting to put his hands in Ryo's hair, to touch him somehow. Ryo thinks about it, how Yasu's completely at his mercy, strung up for Ryo to do whatever he likes with him, and he can't suppress a moan, which makes Yasu shiver. He sucks down so that Yasu's cock is almost bumping up against the back of his throat, using his free hand to open his fly. He groans in relief when he gets his hand into his underwear, wrapping around the hot skin of his dick and tugging urgently. Letting go of the base of Yasu's cock so he can take it deeper into his mouth, Ryo palms over his balls, pressing a spit-slick finger farther back until Yasu's hips jump forward and he makes a high sound.

Ryo pulls back, grinning, and looks up at Yasu. His head is tilted back, chest heaving, and Ryo can see strands of light hair slicked dark against his neck with sweat. He wraps his hand around the base of Yasu's cock, shiny with Ryo's spit, and strokes slow and firm until he's thumbing over the head. Yasu breathes out shakily, his body strained into an arc to get closer to Ryo's touch.

"This is a good look for you," Ryo breathes, gripping his own cock hard at the base in an attempt to calm himself down a little. Yasu laughs breathlessly, looking down to grin at Ryo.

He stands up, kicking off his jeans and underwear and pulling off his shirt in a smooth motion, leaving them in a pile next to Yasu's discarded clothes, and crosses to Yasu's nightstand, where there's lube and a condom. Ryo's not exactly sure if they'll be able to make this work, but he really wants to try it, and he's sure Yasu will give it his best. He kneels down in front of Yasu again, putting his hands on Yasu's inner thighs and pushing his legs as far apart as they'll go. When Ryo's finished, Yasu's holding himself up on his toes, the strain doing wonderful things for the muscles of his thighs and calves.

"Can you stay like this?" Ryo asks as he palms up Yasu's thighs, feeling each hard contour.

"I can try," Yasu says, and that's good enough for Ryo. He slicks up his fingers, slipping back behind Yasu's balls until he can push a finger inside him, the sensation hot and tight. He licks at Yasu's cock while he fingers him, liking the way it draws breathless, half-swallowed noises from Yasu's mouth. It's almost impossible now for Yasu to shift much—with his legs spread apart he's reached the limit of his range of motion—so he's totally at the mercy of Ryo's pace, and Ryo wants to take his time, at least at first.

"Do you want more?" he says, when he's been fingering Yasu shallow and slow for at least a few minutes.

" _Yes_ ," Yasu groans, and Ryo feels gratified by the desperation in his voice. He pushes in a second finger, curling them deeper until Yasu cries out, his body tensing up.

Ryo fucks Yasu with two of his fingers, and then three, until Yasu asks, unprompted, for "more, _please_." Ryo stands up then, stepping close enough to Yasu that they're chest-to-chest, skin on hot skin, and he can feel Yasu's panting breath on his mouth before closing the space between them and kissing him hard. Yasu opens up for Ryo easily, letting him control the kiss while still giving back as good as he gets. By the time they break apart, Ryo's panting too, and he can feel a renewed flush of arousal spreading through him.

He walks around Yasu, taking in how he looks, stretched out and turned on, before opening the condom and rolling it down his cock. He slicks himself up with lube, uses his other hand to pull Yasu's hips back. With his back arched, the perfect curve of his ass is accentuated even more, and Ryo can't help but grab at it a little, feeling the supple but muscular flesh under his hand. Yasu clearly does his best to push his ass out for Ryo, even as he's keeping his legs spread. The strain of the position must be getting to him, but he hasn't complained yet, apparently content to let Ryo do what he wants to him. It gives Ryo an undeniable thrill, and he grabs Yasu a little roughly as he pushes his cock in, going slowly until his hips are pressed right up against Yasu's ass.

"Oh god," Yasu moans when Ryo starts moving. He keeps a firm grip on Yasu's hips, holding him in place even as his body shakes with every thrust. The position and the tension in Yasu's body make it almost unbearably tight around Ryo's cock, enough that he's biting his lip and burying his face in Yasu's shoulder, shuddering at the overwhelming pleasure of the sensation.

Ryo fucks Yasu hard and urgent, the room filling up with the sounds of their groans and the slap of Ryo's hips against Yasu's ass, until Yasu whines and says "touch me."

Yasu's cock is wet at the tip when Ryo palms blindly over it, stroking down and trying to keep up the same rhythm. The position makes it difficult, though, and he has to slow down a little, teasing himself as he works his hand over Yasu's cock. Luckily, Yasu's close, and Ryo isn't jerking him off for long before he comes, spilling over onto Ryo's fingers as he shudders, body tense.

Ryo lifts his hand, pushing his fingers into Yasu's mouth, and starts thrusting faster. Yasu's groans are muffled by Ryo's fingers in his mouth, but they sound so good to Ryo like that, wordless and helpless and wanton, and it just urges him on, getting him closer and closer to his own orgasm.

When Ryo comes, he sucks a mark into the nape of Yasu's neck, his hand still curled possessively over Yasu's hip to hold him in place. He pants against Yasu's body for a minute, spent, before pulling back to throw away the condom. Yasu slumps a little when Ryo steps away, looking even more exhausted than Ryo feels. He gets the stool, standing up behind Yasu to take the chain down from the hook. Ryo's glad he has a good hold on it, because Yasu falters a little when he's unhooked, now unused to bearing all of his own weight on his legs. He stumbles, reaching back toward Ryo with a breathy laugh.

"You okay?" Ryo asks, carding a hand gently through Yasu's hair before he steps off the stool. He leads Yasu over to the bed before unbuckling the cuffs from his wrists. Even though they used padded ones, there are still marks, and it makes Ryo's heart jump a little.

"Yeah," Yasu says. "I'm just…" he grins at Ryo, smile big and genuine and eyes squinting. "You know."

"Yeah," Ryo says. He stretches, relaxing into the spent, drained satisfaction that comes with good sex. "I'll rub your shoulders later," he promises sleepily, stretching out on Yasu's bed.

"Okay," Yasu says blissfully, and the last thing Ryo hears before falling asleep is the sound of Yasu starting to pluck out a few chords on his guitar.


End file.
